the adventure continues
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: James gets remarried and becomes a father
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do you, James Bond, take this woman, Anne Johnson, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

James Bond looked at his blushing bride and said, "I do."

"And do you, Anne Johnson, take this man, James Bond, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked.

Anne Johnson looked at her handsome husband and said, "I do."

They put the rings on each other's fingers and the preacher said, "I am pleased to present Mr. and Mrs. James Bond. You may kiss the bride."

James and Anne kissed for a whole minute and then Anne tossed her bouquet of flowers into the congregation and they walked off for the reception.

_Two years later_

"James, it's time." Anne said at midnight on July 12, 1991.

"All right, Anne. Go to the car and I'll grab the bag. It's by the door, right?" James asked, getting himself ready.

"Yes, honey, it's by the door. I'll see you at the car." Anne said, leaving the room.

"Ok, Anne." James said. "Grab the bag, get to the car, go to hospital. Grab the bag, get to the car, go to hospital."

James ran down the stairs and grabbed the bag. Then he rushed out the door, locked it and went to the car where his wife was waiting. Then he drove to the hospital where he told them what was going on. The nurse took Anne to a room and James followed, ready to help his wife. About half an hour later, their daughter, Amy Nicole Bond, was born. The nurses cleaned her off and handed her to James.

"Amy Nicole Bond, I love you." James said, holding his newborn daughter. After a few minutes, James handed Amy to Anne.

"I love you, honey. James, look! She has your smile!" Anne exclaimed.

"Yes, she does, my love." James said.

The next day, they were able to take their baby girl home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Six years later_

Amy, now six years old, walked down the stairs of the Bond house.

"Daddy? Mommy?" she called.

"Yes, honey?" Anne asked.

"Is it time for school yet?" Amy asked.

"Almost, hon. Just eat your breakfast. You have 20 minutes before the bus gets here." Anne replied.

"Yes, mommy. I've already brushed my hair. Does it look nice?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Amy, it does. You look beautiful. Daddy said to tell you he loves you and he'll see you at dinner tonight." Anne said.

"May I please call him before school?" Amy asked.

"Finish dinner and brush your teeth and you may." Anne replied, getting Amy's lunch ready.

Amy finished her breakfast and brushed her teeth. Then she picked up the phone and called James.

"Universal Exports. James Bond speaking." James said.

"Hi, daddy!" Amy said.

"Hi, sweetheart! How are you this morning?" James asked.

"I'm great, daddy. How are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm great, Amy. Honey, I love you and I always will, but I have to go now. Have a great day at school and I'll see you tonight." James said.

"Ok, daddy. I love you, too. See you tonight." Amy replied. She hung up the phone, disappointed.

"Amy, honey, what's wrong?" Anne asked.

"Daddy couldn't talk that long." Amy replied.

"Amy, honey, your daddy has a very important job and that means that he can't always talk very long. You know he loves you, though, right? I love you, too." Anne replied.

"I know you both love me, but I want to talk to Daddy more than I do now." Amy replied.

The bus came up to the bus stop and Amy grabbed her things and ran out the door.

"See you after school, Amy." Anne said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile at MI6 headquarters, James hung up the phone and heaved a huge sigh. M walked into his office.

"Everything all right, double-0 seven?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Everything's great." James replied.

"I'm not convinced. How are Amy and Anne?" M asked.

"They're wonderful. Amy starts kindergarten today. She called me before she left for school. I couldn't talk long and I could tell she was disappointed." James replied.

"Where is Amy going to school?" M asked.

"Boughton Hall." James replied.

"That's wonderful! I'm proud of her. I know you are, too. How would you like to take tomorrow off and spend the day with your family?" M asked.

"Do you mean that?" James asked.

"Of course, Bond. I never joke about things like this. I have a family, too." M replied.

"Thank you, ma'am. I think I'll take you up on that." James replied, suddenly perking up.

"All right, then. For today, I need you to start training Jackson. I think he's ready for target practice. Take him out to the shooting range." M replied.

"Yes, ma'am. Where can I find him?" James asked.

"He's waiting for you at Q's office." M replied.

James and M walked out of James' office and went their separate ways. James to Q branch and M to her office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at Boughton Hall, Amy walked into Mrs. Johnson's kindergarten classroom.

"You must be Amy Bond! Welcome to kindergarten." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm really excited to be here." Amy replied.

"Wow! You're really polite! Let me show you to your seat." Mrs. Johnson said.

They walked to the front row where Amy was sitting next to a boy named Alex Burton. Alex arrived just one minute before the bell rang.

"I'm sorry! We were caught in traffic." Alex said.

"That's all right, Alex. Welcome to kindergarten." Mrs. Johnson said, showing Alex to the seat next to Amy.

"Hi. I'm Alex Burton." Alex said.

"Hi. I'm Amy Bond." Amy replied.

"Nice to meet you." Alex said.

"Nice to meet you, too." Amy said.

"Class has begun. Let's begin with some mathematics." Mrs. Johnson said. "1 apple plus 2 apples is…" Mrs. Johnson said.

Amy raised her hand.

"Yes, Amy?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"3 apples." Amy said.

"Very good, Amy. How about 2 plus 4?"

"Six." Amy said.

"6 plus 2?"

"Eight." Amy said.

"Let's let another student answer, Amy." Mrs. Johnson replied.

"Sorry, ma'am." Amy said, embarrassed.

The math class continued and then they went on to reading.

"Amy, would you like to read page 4 of the book?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Amy replied.

Amy read page 4 and then Alex took over.

The bell rang and the students left the room.

"Amy, could you stay here for a moment, please?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yes, ma'am?" Amy asked.

"Do you think your parents would mind coming after school tomorrow? I would like to talk with them." Mrs. Johnson said.

"I don't think they'd mind. Did I do something wrong?" Amy asked.

"No, Amy, you didn't. I just need to ask them some questions, all right?" Mrs. Johnson replied.

"Yes, ma'am. See you tomorrow." Amy replied.

Amy left the room and rushed to catch the bus home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

James arrived home at 6:00 that evening and sat down for dinner.

"How was school, Amy?" he asked.

"It was awesome, Daddy." Amy replied. "Mrs. Johnson said that she wants to talk to you and Mommy tomorrow after school."

"What?!" James and Anne exclaimed in unison.

"Mrs. Johnson wants to talk with you. She wouldn't tell me why." Amy replied.

"You know, Anne, I have the day off tomorrow, so I should be able to go and talk with Amy's teacher." James replied.

"I should, too. Once 2 o'clock comes around, we'll drive over to Boughton Hall and talk with Mrs. Johnson." Anne replied.

The family ate their dinner and then it was time for Amy to go to bed.

The next day, Amy went to school and stayed after everyone had left. James and Anne walked into the classroom and sat down next to Amy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bond, I think Amy should skip a grade and go to 1st grade." Mrs. Johnson said.

"What do you mean 'skip a grade'?" Anne asked.

"I mean that I feel she isn't being challenged enough in kindergarten and she is ready for 1st grade." Mrs. Johnson replied.

"Well, I suppose so…but don't they normally wait until at least the first test of the year is done?" James asked.

"Yes, normally they do. Do you want to wait until then?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yes, please." Anne replied.

"All right then. I'll make sure that the test results get home to you. We're having one next week on the things we learn this week. I'm sure it will prove to you that she is more than capable of doing first grade work. I have a placement test right here that I will have her take tomorrow and then that should also influence your decision." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson. We will talk about this some more as a family and then get back to you." James replied.

The Bond family left the classroom and headed home where they spent the evening just playing together after Amy finished her homework.

"We just want to let you know that we are so proud of you. We had no idea that you would be able to skip a grade. This is wonderful!" James said. "Now, it's almost 8:30. Bath and bed, alright, hon?"

"Yes, daddy." Amy said.

She left the room and went to go get her bath and go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, James awoke at 5:30 in the morning so he could get to work. He arrived at MI6 about half an hour later and checked in. M called him into her office.

"Everything going well, 007?" M asked.

"Yes. Amy's got a shot at skipping a grade! We just have to wait for the results of the test they're going to give her tomorrow and we'll see then." James replied.

"Well, I have an assignment for you. Jackson Newhart has decided that he wants to take over the bank of England. He'll be there tomorrow. I want you to pose as a banker and make the arrest." M said.

"Yes, ma'am. Bright and early tomorrow." James said.

"That'll be all, 007." M said.

"Yes, ma'am." James said, turning to leave the room. He went over to Q-branch and listened while Q told him about his new gadgets.

"Your new car." He said. "It has missiles in the front and back, a GPS, machine guns, the works. And this, I'm particularly proud of. A new state-of-the-art built in TV right between the front seats."

"The perfect family car, Q." James said.

"That's the point, 007." Q replied. "This TV doubles as your target finder."

"Awesome! May I take her for a spin?" James asked.

"NO!! I won't allow it until tomorrow when you really need it." Q said.

"All right, Q. You're the boss here." James said.

James left Q-branch and went to his office where he checked his email and went online to do some research for his undercover job.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, at Boughton Hall, Amy was taking a math test.

"_Ok. We have 2 apples and then 10 more fall from the tree. How many_ _apples are there? That's easy! 12!_" she thought.

She wrote down her answer and then finished the rest of the test in record time. Then she put her test up on her teacher's desk. Her teacher took it and gave her a reading test. She took it to her desk and finished that one in record time as well.

"_And her parents don't think she should skip a grade?_" her teacher thought as Amy put her test on her desk.

Amy walked back to her desk and took out the book she was reading. Everyone else was halfway through their reading test when she finished her reading test. Once everyone had finished their test, the teacher told everyone to get out their writing assignment. Amy had gotten a very good start on it the day before, so she was halfway done when she started again today. She finished that and went over it to make sure there weren't any errors. Then she handed it in and sat down, waiting for the next assignment. Mrs. Johnson told them that it was time for recess and that they should line up at the door. Amy did as asked and followed the rest of the kids out to recess. They played for a half an hour before the teacher called that it was time for them to head back to the classroom. It was Amy's day to be the line leader, so she went to the front of the line and led the group of kindergarteners into the classroom.

"Amy Bond." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Yes, ma'am?" Amy asked.

"Are you ready to take the test?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am." Amy replied.

"Good. Come with me."

Amy and Mrs. Johnson walked down the hall to the test room where Amy sat down and spent about 20 minutes on the test. By the time she was done, there were 30 minutes left in school. She double-checked her answers and then walked down the hall to her classroom.

"Finished already, Amy?"Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Amy replied.

"I'll send this in for grading and we'll let you and your family know the results next week, all right?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Amy replied. Then she went back to her seat. 15 minutes later, school was out and Amy went to meet Anne outside the school.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, back at MI6, James had driven to the Bank of England, told them who he was and why he was there. They let him put his disguise on and he got back just in time. Newhart had walked into the bank, gun in hand.

"This is a robbery!" he exclaimed. Everyone got down and did as Newhart asked.

"You there! Come here." he exclaimed, pointing at James.

"Me?" James asked.

"Yes, sir, you." Newhart said.

James walked out from behind the desk and went to Newhart.

"This man will die unless you give me all the money here and leave!" Newhart said, pointing the gun at James' head. BBC had arrived and was reporting on the situation.

"In the Bank of England, there seems to be a robbery in place. There are hostages. Continuing coverage here on BBC as information becomes available." The reporter said.

A few minutes later, there was more information and the news reporter came back on.

"There are demands being made. Either the bankers give the robber all the money in the Bank of England or someone in the bank dies." She said.

"James!" Anne whispered, watching the TV. James had told her yesterday that he would be at the bank that day.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, honey. I need you to go next door and play with Jennifer, all right?" Anne replied.

"Yes, mommy. Where are you going to be?" Amy asked.

"The Bank of England." Anne replied.

Amy and Anne went to Jennifer's house where she dropped off Amy and then Anne drove off to the Bank of England. Once she arrived there, she ran to where Scotland Yard was waiting. "My husband's in the bank. Is there any word on what's going on?" Anne asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. There is no new word on the situation. What is your husband doing in the bank?" the Scotland Yard officer asked.

"All he told me was that he was going to be here getting some money around this time." Anne replied.

"I see. Did he tell you anything about a robbery?" the officer asked.

"No. Why?" Anne asked.

"Because the robber would have had this all planned out and if your husband told you that he would be here 'getting some money' I have reason to believe that he could be the robber." The officer said.

"NO! James would never do something like this. He works for a corporation called Universal Exports." Anne replied.

"I see. Alright. I'll see what I can do." The officer replied.

"Thank you, sir." Anne said. She turned and went to where there was a crowd of people waiting. Suddenly, there was the sound of a gunshot.

"NO!!" whispered Anne. Everyone around her gasped in shock and started running towards the bank.

"Stay back!" the police called, pushing everyone back. Everyone was pushed back behind the police line.

"We're working as hard as we can to make sure everyone in the bank is all right." The police officers said.

"Good!" said a woman in the crowd.

"James is going to be all right?" Anne asked.

"Yes, ma'am. James will be fine." The police said.

"Thank you, sir." Anne replied, stepping back to where the crowd was.

She waited for half an hour before there was any word on the robbery. Blofeld had apparently decided to take a hostage and was sending everyone but the hostage out of the bank. Anne looked while everyone was walking out waiting for James to walk out. James never came out.

"James!" Anne called.

"Ma'am," said one of the officers. "we're getting feed from the security camera."

"Thank you." Anne said, following the officer. She saw that James was trapped in the bank behind the counter, filling bags with the rest of the money in the bank. The man with James was waving a gun at him and telling him something.

"James! Sir, he has a gun!" Anne exclaimed.

"I know, ma'am. We're going to take care of it, all right? Don't worry about your husband." The officer said.

"Thank you, sir." Anne said.

"We have officers surrounding the building ready to move in at a moment's notice. I think it's time to send them in. James will be out in a few minutes." The officer said.

He turned to his walkie-talkie and told the others to move in. The officers went into the bank where they snuck into the room where Newhart was. He told them that there was no way he was going to allow them to take him without a fight. He aimed his gun and told James to go back to the vault. James did as told and let the police handle the situation as he had been told to do. Each of the officers grabbed their guns and aimed at Newhart. Newhart had dropped his gun, which had an explosive in it that was set to go off 30 seconds after it was dropped. The officers made a run for the door and got out of the bank just as the explosive went off. It was only a small explosive, but the whole bank shook. James took cover as soon as the explosive went off and then ran to where Newhart had been. All that was left was a huge hole in the wall and Newhart's hat.

"Newhart!" he called. No answer. He walked out of the bank through the hole in the wall to the applause of the crowd. Anne ran towards her husband and they embraced.

"I was so worried about you!" Anne said.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to worry you." James replied.

"It's not your fault, darling. You had no idea that the robbery was going to occur. Why didn't you go out with the rest of the people in the bank?" Anne asked.

"Because the robber wouldn't let me leave. Anne, my love, I would never have stayed behind if the he hadn't told me to stay behind. He threatened to shoot me if I left. Darling, I wouldn't do anything to put myself in danger. I love you and Amy too much. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to either of you." James replied.

"Oh, James…" Anne said as she and James kissed. Then they were stopped by the reporter from BBC.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you mind answering a few questions?" the reporter asked.

"Not at all." James replied. He whispered to Anne that it shouldn't take long and turned back to the reporter. The questions were ones that didn't take long to answer, so James answered them and then walked with Anne to the car. They drove over to Jennifer's house where they picked up Amy and went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amy walked to the mailbox a week later and saw that the test results were there. She ran inside the house and gave the envelope to her mom.

"Let's wait for daddy to get home before we open this, all right, Amy?" Anne said.

"Sure, mommy. I can wait, I guess. When's daddy coming home?" Amy asked.

"Just a few hours more, dear. He said he'd be home at 6:00, all right, darling?" Anne replied. "Now go do your homework."

"Yes, mommy." Amy said. She left the room and went to the study where she did her homework in record time.

It was now 5:30 and Amy was getting anxious about the results of the test. She wanted so badly to find out!

"Just a little while longer, Amy. Be more patient." Anne said.

"Yes, mommy." Amy replied.

"Go was up for dinner, darling." Anne said.

Amy did as told and was done with 25 minutes to spare. James came home at 6:00 just as he promised. They ate dinner and then they opened up the envelope with the results inside. Amy had done it! She had passed the test and was now in 1st grade! She would start on Monday.

"We're so proud of you, honey!" James said, picking up his daughter and giving her a kiss. Anne did the same thing and then they went out for a celebration ice cream.

**What did you think? Should I continue this as a series or something? Let me know!**


End file.
